FPC05
is the 5th episode of'' Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 247th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls go on a triple date with Daisuke, Yuuki, and Kento but things remain awkward between the pairs when Wester shows up to ruin it. Summary Daisuke, Yuuki, and Kento are in a room with Westar under the guise of a Fortune Teller. Yuuki brings up his desire to go out on a date but has no idea where, and when Daisuke and Kento agree, Wester suggests they go to the Amusement Park; the perfect date location. Miki is informed of the news with Love and Inori, but claims that because she already has a "boyfriend" she'd rather not. Love claims it would be a lot better this way though, so she eventually decides tagging along wouldn't be that bad. They agree to have Daisuke and Love in one pair, Kento and Inori in another, and the last being Yuuki and Miki. At the Amusement Park the six split into three groups. Daisuke buys tickets for him and Love to go watch Trinity perform, while Yuuki appears to be too shy to even speak to Miki as he tries to recall Wester suggesting he focuses on having fun. But before they can do much, they are suddenly chosen to be the Knight and Princess of an event going on; which causes him to become further quiet. Kento and Inori head into a horror house, and while Kento was scared, Inori managed to calm him down by sitting down somewhere to speak to him. As they talk, Love suddenly shouts for her- but as it turns out she is on a roller coaster. So she writes it off as being her imagination. While they have a good time, Wester summons a Panda Nakewameke using a cart, causing everyone to flee. Miki, Inori, and Love remain and transform into Cure Berry, Pine, and Peach. As the fight breaks out, Daisuke attempts to defend them but is grabbed by the Nakewameke until Yuuki attempts to reach him. He is thrown into the air but caught by Cure Berry. She makes sure he is safe before setting him aside, then the trio make a plan to defeat the Nakewameke. Westar takes off after the girls finish it off. The guys wait for the girls once the chaos comes to an end. They are met up with them and the boys chat about how amazing Pretty Cure was. They tend to go back to their usual nature shortly after, and when Miki spots her "boyfriend", she thanks Yuuki for the fun day and runs off to be with him. Leaving the others to try to comfort Yuuki as he watches. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Kaoru Gallery :Main Page: FPC05/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes